Diamento: A World At War
by Saiyana1
Summary: The sailor scouts are sent to a strange planet in order to help its rullers beat a powerful enemy. Are they upto the task? Read on to find out what happens ;)! And don't forget to review!
1. Introduction

THE RUMBLING OF THE WORLDS  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
This story is mostly based on Sailor Moon, but it also has some ideas from many other animes in it, like Escaflowne, DragonballZ, Gundam Wing, etc. Well, anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it :)!   
  
  
  
Prologue  
~~~~~~~~  
  
On Diamento:  
Sunday:  
10:30am:  
  
It was Sunday. The day the knights of the crystal table on the Diamento planet sat down to talk about their country problems. Each knight was also a prince, except for Andrea, who was a princess. There were six of them all together: Drake, from Vester. Andrea, from Silverta. Shaun, from Sanquato. Erik, from Narnia. Allen, from Mastrid. And Van, from Fanelta. Diamento was a planet as big as Venus, and had lots of problems.  
  
"So what's our next move going to be?" asked Van, he was the newest at the deal. 17 years old. He had the blue mobile suit.  
  
"From what we know, Marcus and the Golden Hawks are planning to attack Sanquato first, so we should prepare our troops to guard our countries, and we, the knights of the crystal table, should leave for Sanquato and prepare for battle." Andrea was the youngest of the whole group, only 15 years old, but a fast thinker and great planner, and a gifted fighter and mecha pilot. She had the silver MS.  
  
"Why don't you read the letter again, Allen?" Drake suggested. He was the leader of the group, and the oldest, 23 years old. His MS was gold.  
  
"Knights of the crystal table,  
I, Marcus, leader of the Golden Hawks,  
am informing you of my first target,  
to make this battle fair, Sanquato." read Allen, he was 19, and had the white MS.  
  
"Well, we aren't gonna get any more information from that, kinda short, don't you think?" stated Shaun. One of the youngest and the most easygoing and carefree, the prince of Sanquato. He was just 17, like Van, and had the green MS.  
  
"This is serious, Shaun! Marcus has an experienced and strong force, and is planning an attack, soon..." sighed Erik. 21 years old, and with the red MS.  
  
"So? Are we sticking to my plan?" asked Andrea.  
  
Everyone just nodded.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
On Earth:  
Sunday:  
10:35am:  
  
"Ah, finally we've got rid of all the monsters and evil forces... Finally we get a rest!" smiled Ray and dived for the ball.  
  
All the sailor scouts and Darien were having a blast at the beach. Right now playing beach volleyball. Ray, Mina, Lita, Amara, and Amy against Michelle, Hotaru, Serena, Trista, and Darien. Ray's team was winning 5 t0 3.  
  
"Life's great!" giggled Michelle and bumped the ball back.  
  
"Lets just hope it's gonna stay this way!" commented Amara, and jumped up to spike it.  
  
"6 to 3!" Mina announced happily and took the ball to serve again.  
  
  
6:01pm:  
  
Everybody got back home and then decided to get together again and go for a walk in the park. Except for Darien and Trista, who had other things to do, and Hotaru, who was too tired from the long day at the beach.   
  
The weather was great, it was still light outside, and everything in the park was really quiet, except for the girls' chattering and giggling.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
On Diamento:  
Sunday:  
4:17pm:  
  
"Damn! I didn't think he'd attack this soon!" shouted Allen, sitting in his white MS, swinging a huge sword at the enemy's black MS, cutting it in half, and watching it explode.  
  
The knights didn't get to Sanquato in time, the attack was already on, the city half destroyed, and the people all gone into the nearby forest. Now the city was fully destroyed, and the knights were the only ones left alive, and since Marcus completed his mission, more than 3/5 of his team, including himself, were able to retreat.  
  
"My kingdom..." whispered Shaun, climbing out of his green MS and jumping 11m to the ground.  
"No..." his eyes had tears in them, but he didn't cry, he just dropped to his knees and clenched his fists, screaming "I will get you for this, Marcus! I swear I will get you if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
The rest of the knights were already on the ground surrounding him, sad expressions on their faces, speaking encouraging words, but not feeling much better than him.   
  
Slowly Shaun stood up, and slowly but firmly said "I don't know about you... But I, Shaun of Sanquato, will never use the green MS again... I will brake the rule of not using energy attacks using our own power on Diamento... I will use my body, my strength, my power... To defeat Marcus... He has gone too far... And i'm going to stop this war if it means having a sword struck through my heart in the end as a punishment! I... Am going to make sure... That what happened today... To my kingdom... Will never happen again..." then he slowly looked around at the other knights, with eyes full of sadness, but also determination, will, and courage.  
  
Andrea was the first to speak "I'm with you all the way" she smiled.  
  
Van was next "Count me in!"  
  
Drake, Erik, and Allen just nodded with reassuring smiles on their faces.  
  
  
6:12pm:  
  
All the knights got ready to send an energy bomb formed in their hands at their own MSes. It was hard. For so long they've learned to pilot those machines, and now... But it was the right thing to do, and they knew it. This war, and the next war, and the war after that... Would go on forever, or until everyone participating died... If the Mobile Suits mere used. They said their final goodbyes to their companions. It was time...  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Well, that's it for now! Please don't forget to review on it :)! The next chapter will be up very soon. 


	2. Chapter 1

THE RUMBLING OF THE WORLDS  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.1  
~~~~~  
  
On Earth:  
Sunday:  
6:12pm:  
  
As the girls were walking in the park, they saw a strange clearing. A perfect circle of plain grass in between the trees, about 7m in diameter.   
  
"What's up with THAT?!" asked Lita.  
  
"Kinda strange, if you ask me..." commented Amy.  
  
"Do you think it has anything to do with the forces of evil?" asked Ray, stepping into the clearing after the others.  
  
"Doubt it..." replied Amara.  
  
"Then what IS it?" asked Serena.  
  
"It doesn't have to be anything! It's just a clearing! Gimme a break!" exclaimed Mina.  
  
"Yeah..." giggled Michelle.  
  
And suddenly...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
On Diamento:  
Sunday:  
6:13pm:  
  
The knights said their silent goodbyes to their MSes. It was time. And without saying a word to each other, they threw the energy balls in their hands at them. There was a huge explosion, and the air filled with smoke and sand and little rocks flying all around. When the air cleared, and the knights opened their eyes... They saw nothing! Nothing was left from the MSs, not even a single burned piece of metal.  
  
"How strange..." stared Andrea.  
  
"How... How could it be?" asked Shaun.  
  
They all just stared at the empty clearing. And suddenly... A huge beam of white light appeared on the spot, going from the ground right up into the sky and space.  
  
"What the?!" exclaimed Drake.  
  
"What in the world?" whispered Andrea.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
On Earth:  
Sunday:  
6:13pm:  
  
A huge white beam of light appeared from the sky and hit the clearing where the girls were standing.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shrieked Serena.  
  
"Lets get out of here! I knew something was wrong with it!" shouted Ray.  
  
"No! Lets check it out!" protested Amara.  
  
"Whoa! Even if we wanted to leave, we can't! Did you notice that we've been lifted into the air?" Michelle stated.  
  
"We're in space!" gasped Lita.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no!" screamed Mina "This can't be happening!"  
  
Amy just stayed silent studying their surroundings, which were... Space.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
On Diamento:  
Sunday:  
6:13pm:  
  
"What is that?" shouted Van.  
  
"I don't know, but it doesn't look good... Something went wrong, very wrong!" stated Andrea shaking her head.  
  
And then the beam disappered into nothingness, just like it appeared. But now the clearing wasn't empty anymore. Seven girls stood in the middle of the clearing.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Mina.  
  
Amy was calculating something on the little computer Luna gave her "I don't know, but it's definately not Earth."  
  
Now all the girls were staring at her, but their eyes were torn away from her when they saw the 6 strangers in armour heading toward them.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you from?" Andrea asked the girls as she reached them.  
  
"We... We are from Earth. Where are we?" Amy replied slowly.   
  
"There isn't such a place called Earth on Diamento! You're lying!" Allen was about to hit Amy with his sword, but was stopped by Erik, who stepped in front of her.  
  
"She isn't lieing!" he announced "Earth is a planet... From another galaxy... A galaxy much older than ours. But from what i've read, it's sun is about the same size as ours, and so is their planet, and it's distance from the sun... And the year length, and days, and time, and many other things... Something caused this beam to appear, to connect our planets, and bring them back... For some important reason."  
  
Allen slowly lowered his sword. Everyone stood quite for a moment. But the silence was broken by Amara.  
  
"So... What now?" she asked in a fully confident voice, not a bit scared, after all that's happened.  
  
"We're closest to the Narnia kingdom right now. What do you say Erik? How about talking things over in your castle?" asked Andrea.  
  
"Good idea." nodded Erik.  
  
"Well then, lets get going!" said Van.  
  
Andrea was right. They were right on the border of Sanquato and Narnia. It took them only an hour to get there by foot. On their way there, everyone remained silent, and nothing exciting happened. Once they reached the kingdom, the girls noticed that people who got in their way bowed politely, they also noticed that people either got around by foot, or on 3m tall, blue, dragonlike creatures with bodies simular to a Tyranosaurus, just much smaller and less massive. But quite fast! After they've walked for about 5 minutes through the city, they neared a fence with 15 of those dragons, not blue, but golden, and a bit bigger and more massive. They were the Royal dragons.   
  
"Do you have dragoons on Earth?" Erik asked turning to the girls.  
  
"So they are called dragoons, huh?" said Amara.  
  
"No, we don't." replied Ray.  
  
"The castle is pretty far. We'll have to ride the dragoons." said Erik.  
  
"Each royal dragoon could carry 2 people, if necessary." stated Andrea.  
  
"I'll ride one by myself." decided Amara.  
  
Erik nodded and said "Alright then, everyone else get a partner."  
  
Serena ended up with Van, Mina with Allen, Amy with Erik, Michelle with Andrea, Ray with Shaun, Lita with Drake, and Amara alone. And soon they were racing with the wind to the castle. It was fun, but really hard for the girls, if you didn't want your butt to be swollen up after the ride, you had to stay on half bent legs the whole way, and it was a very long and jumpy way. Only Amara didn't mind, she loved it, speeding through the city and feeling the wind on her face.  
  
They got to the castle at 7:45pm. All the girls were exhausted and barely able to walk, with aching legs. Except for Amara that is, who really enjoyed the ride, and ofcourse Andrea.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh, my legs..." wailed Serena, slumping down on one of the couches in Erik's huge and beautiful castle, not that she had the strength to think about that.  
  
"But you've got to admit that this was fun!" Lita grinned, while rubbing her numb legs.  
  
"Please lets just walk next time!" pleaded Mina.  
  
"Well, look at the bright side!" exclaimed Amy "We got here pretty fast!"  
  
"I agree! This wasn't that bad! And Lita's right, it was kinda fun" Ray smiled weakly.  
  
"So... Why do you think we were brought to your planet?" asked Amara.  
  
"Non of us know, and as we see, neither do you." replied Andrea.  
  
"Well, can you tell us a bit about who you are and about your planet and what's going on around here? Then I might figure something out." asked Amy.  
  
Drake nodded, "Our planet is called Diamento, and it's fairly young. Especially compared to Earth. About three times younger! It's divided into 6 kingdoms. Each of us, the knights of the crystal table, is also the prince, or princess of one of those kingdoms. Lately, something HAS been going on on our planet. A special force was formed, called the Golden Hawks, which is lead by a warrior named Marcus. Their mission is to make us give up our kingdoms, and if we don't, destroy them, and then take them over. Which is what they do, since we would never give up our kingdoms. Just today, a few hour ago, the whole center of Sanquato, Shaun's kingdom, was destroyed by them..." he lowered his head.  
  
"Just, one question... What were you doing at that clearing, where we appeared?" asked Amy, always trying to figure stuff out.  
  
"In this world people have battles in Mobile Suits, but after this battle, we decided to destroy ours, since we don't think they will help us win this war. We decided that from now on... We'll be using our powers." replied Erik.  
  
"Your powers?" asked Amy, confused.  
  
"Yes. The members of royal families in this world have the ability to fly and also use energy attacks, such as energy balls or beams. We haven't used them before because those powers are forbidden. If we use them, we will be killed at the end of this war. But we have to do it. It's the only way to end it." he explained.  
  
"How horrible!" exclaimed Ray, covering her mouth.  
  
"So, hold on... So you are saying that what you did on that field, was destroy your weapons, defense for this battle?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes." Erik slowly answered.  
  
"Although this may sound strange, I think that I got it!" she exclaimed then, "It looks to me, like we were sent here, as a replacement for your destroyed weapons!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Heh, well, this is it for now :)! I hope you liked it. I know the chapters aren't that long, but hey... Too bad... Anyway, please comment on it :)! 


	3. Chapter 2

THE RUMBLING OF THE WORLDS  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.2  
~~~~~  
  
On Diamento:  
Sunday:  
7:48pm:  
  
"You destroyed your main defence against your enemy, so you got something, actually someone, instead!" Amy practically jumped off the couch, realization striking her face.  
  
"So you're saying... That you were sent here to help us defeat Marcus?" Erik slowly asked as he started to understand what Amy was saying.  
  
"Yes!" she practically screamed.  
  
"But you're just regular teenagers! How can YOU help us?" Drake asked.  
  
"Well, you're wrong about THAT..." Amara smirked.  
  
"We can transform into sailor senshi, who are pretty good fighters..." explained Michelle.  
  
"Well, can you do that right now? Can you show us that you actually can do that? Because we wouldn't want to make you participate in this war if you can't even defend yourselves!" said Allen.  
  
"Moon cosmic power, make up. Uranus planet power, make up. Neptune planet power, make up. Jupiter star power make up. Mars star power, make up. Mercury star power, make up. Venus star power, make up."  
  
The girls all turned into sailor senshi.  
  
"Well..." was all Andrea said.  
  
"We'd show you what we can do, but we wouldn't like to ruin your castle" spoke Michelle.  
  
"But we have to see what you can do. You've got different clothes, but we have seen nothing of your power!" Drake shook his head.  
  
"Alright then... Would it be enough if only one of us showed you one of our powers?" asked Sailor Mars.  
  
"I suppose so..." replied Drake.  
  
"Well then, I saw a forest outside the castle. How about we go outside, and i'll burn down a few trees. But keep in mind, i'm not the strongest one here." Mars suggested.  
  
"That would be fine." agreed Drake.  
  
So they all went outside. And walked toward the forest Ray was talking about. It was, actually pretty far away from the castle. It took them 15 minutes to get there. Once they reached the spot, Mars sent one of her fire attacks at a group of trees, and completely burned 7 of them down.  
  
Nodding his head, Drake said "That's good enough. Lets all get back to the castle and get some sleep now."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
On Earth:  
Sunday:  
8:30:  
  
"Something is wrong. Michelle said they'd be back by 8:00pm. So why aren't they back yet?" Trista asked Darien, who came over to her house with Hotaru and Rini.  
  
"I don't know. But they haven't contacted us, so there's no evil around." Darien replied, as worried as the others.  
  
"I know, but I still have a bad feeling about it." Trista said in a worried voice.  
  
"Something is wrong..." Hotaru joined the conversation "I could feel it... But I don't think it has anything to do with evil. And I don't think it's bad."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rini asked, confused.  
  
"I... I don't know how to explain it." Hotaru replied.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
On Diamento:  
Sunday:  
9:16pm:  
  
"It's been a long day for all of us. I think we should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be even buissier." Announced Erik "There are 13 of us all together. 8 girls and 5 guys. The girls will sleep in 4s. The guys will divide into 2 groups as well."  
Drake ended up with Erik. Allen with Van and Shaun. Serena with Mina, Lita, and Ray, don't ask how. And Michelle with Amara, Andrea, and Amy. By 9:45 everybody was in bed.  
  
In Serena's room:  
  
"Shaun is so hot! With his blond hair, light blue eyes, and that perfect tan!" Mina giggled.  
  
"Na-ah! Van! I love his dark brown hair and dark blue eyes! So enchanting! What a hunk! He sorta reminds me of my x-boyfriend..." Lita protested.  
  
"I bet Amy likes Erik! With his brown hair and warm green eyes! And brains! I've noticed that he and Andrea are the thinkers here." Ray commented.  
  
"What do you think of Allen?" Serena asked.  
  
"He's hot! Light blond hair and beautiful blue eyes... But it freaked me out when he was about to cut Amy's head off!" Mina shook her head.  
  
"Yeah..." agreed Lita.  
  
"What about Drake?" asked Ray.  
  
"Warm brown hair and deep blue eyes... Hm... Enchanting, but too old!" Mina sneakered.  
  
The girls all laughed.  
  
"Well, *yawn*, i'm turning the lights off. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day..." Ray said turning off the lights.  
  
It became really dark, except for the moonlight that was coming in through the window from the planet's 2 moons, and quiet, you could hear the girls breathing quitely, and suddenly...  
  
"I don't like the dark!" Serena screamed.  
  
"I know what'll help you fall asleep, let me sing you a nice lullaby!" said Ray in a mocking voice, and than in the spookiest voice she could immitate she started to sing.  
  
"It's close to midnight,  
something evil's emerging from the dark.  
You see the moonlight,  
sudden noices almost stop your heart.  
You try to scream,  
but terror takes the sound before you make it.  
You start to breath,  
but air doesn't seem to fill your lungs.  
You feel the cold,  
and wonder if you'll ever see the sun again.  
You want to run,  
but cannot even move your feet.  
You close your eyes,  
and hope it's your imagination.  
You'll be possessed,  
by evil spirits lurking in the night.  
You can't escape,  
they want your soul and they will get it.  
No-one will save you,  
your all alone here in the dark.  
THERE'S NO WAY OUT,  
PREPARE TO DIE!  
BOOOOOOOO!" then Ray starts giggling "There's nothing to be afraid of!" she adds.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Don't ever sing things like that again! I'll have nightmares!" Serena whimpers.  
  
"Nice song!" Lita sais.  
  
"Did you write it yourself?" Mina asks curiously.  
  
"Yep!" Ray replies proudly.  
  
"Could you people keep it down?" Amara screams from the next room.  
  
"Sorry!" Ray screams back.  
  
They then get comfortable underneath their blankets and slowly drift into a world of dreams...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
On Earth:  
Monday:  
10:12am:  
  
Trista, Rini, Hotaru, Luna, and Artemis already got to Darien's apartment. The girls never came back home last night. None of them. Trista decided not to contact the police, but figure out what was going on by themselves. She already called all their parents and told them they decided to rent a beach-house somewhere and stay there for a while. So that was taken care of, but now came the hard part... Figuring out where they really were.  
  
"I'm worried for them..." said Rini sadly, quickly adding, "Just don't tell Serena when she gets back."  
  
"We all are sweety! But i'm sure we'll find them!" Trista sais in an encouraging voice.  
  
"So how do we begin the search? We don't even know where to start!" sais Darien.  
  
"I'll use my computer to try and figure something out." sais Trista, standing up.  
  
"I'll just walk around the park with Rini and see if I could pick up any negative energies, that's where they went yesterday, isn't it?" Hotaru smiles.  
  
"Yes, it is!" Darien replies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Well, that's the end of chapter 2... Did you like it? The next one will be out soon :)! Please review on it. 


End file.
